Algo raro paso
by yatta
Summary: pokemons satoshi shigeru, yaoi! es otro las vacaciones de un entrenador que cosas no?


****

*ALGO RARO PASO*

(¬_¬) * CAP –1 * (^_^)

(=UNO SOLO=)

MADE IN YATTA´S BRAIN

---------------------------------°°°°° *_* °°°°°--------------------------------

Bueno mis vacaciones se aproximan y no tengo dinero, que se supone que haré, talvez, no, quizás, ¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!!..... ya lo tengo económico y además muy divertido, Kenji hay te voy, ji, ji, ji, esa cabaña le va ha encantar... mr, mr, no puedo decir lo mismo de ciertas vacaciones de cierto chico que conozco que a pesar de ser mayor de edad se las negó su mamita, jo, jo, jo.

Esta ya por demás decir que es un Yaoi.

---OoO--- 

Ya era un entrenador muy conocido, uno de los mejores, ¡ha!, pero las madres son cosa sería y por mas bueno que seas en algo pues, ja, ja, ja, la cuestión es que Satoshi tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones después de tanto entrenar, pero je, je, je, su mamá no lo dejo, y sus palabras fueron " en vez de holgazanear deberías ir a una escuela de verano" y escuela en vacaciones para mi no son vacaciones créanmelo, el chico pues se negó rotundamente pero, nunca olviden el poder de persuasión de una madre (T_T). 

El autobús ya llegaba al parecer era un campamento en los edificios de una escuela (no pregunten), les recuerdo que este fic contiene escenas bla, bla, bla, ya saben y no lo lean y luego me regañen por su fuerte contenido por que una vez les digo bola de... este, ya me emocione, je, je, ya pues, varios autobuses habían llegado, al parecer era mucha la gente talvez podría tener peleas pokemón en ese lugar, al registrarse se dio cuenta de que lo único que le haría su campamento todo menos una tortura se esfumo...

"No se permiten pokemones en este campamento"

Debe dejarlos en aquel lugar, ¡¡HHHAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Y nimodo verdad.

Bueno después de mi amplia explicación, a lo que vamos, Dharma espero estés contenta con esto, miren lo que obligo a hacer a la pobre de Yatta snif, snif, si esto lo hacia en dos y con suerte en tres capítulos.

Dharma =) "Ja", que no se haga, duran mucho sus mugres fic por que los interrumpe y ya me harte por eso la obligue, aunque no le suplique mucho.

Yatta =) Oye no digas eso, además quien te dijo que no los voy a interrumpir, creo que será un mega-capítulo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, 

Dharma =) malvada Yatta, me lo debería esperar de ti, mejor dile a Kiosuke que se apure, me estoy impacientando, al rato vuelvo.

---0_0---

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas el campamento era horrible sin los pokemones, así que decidió ver a su Pikachu a escondidas ya era muy de noche todos los alumnos dormían, pero, Satoshi se había tomado muchas tazas de café para no dormirse y luego su entrenamiento de maratón de películas le bastarían para no dormirse, se fue lentamente sin hacer ni el más mínimo sonido, no sabía exactamente en donde guardaban a los pokemones pero sabía de una aula a la que estaba prohibida la entrada a los estudiantes, era de pensarse que en ese lugar los tenían, rayos pensaba, si, no traía ni siquiera un foco de mano y las instalaciones eran muy oscuras, llego al aula que tenía como objetivo, estaba vacía solo el escritorio y algunos mesabancos, genial penso, aquí no hay nada, pero ¿en dónde pueden estar los pokemones?, talvez sea para despistar decidió entrar y echar un vistazo. La verdad es que eran suposiciones mal infundadas, y realmente la verdad, verdad no era lo que el pensaba, mas bien era un mísero cuarto que estaban desalojando para hacerle mejorías por su amplitud lo harían la nueva biblioteca, ya que no habían ventanas, pero eso era algo desconocido para Satoshi a pesar de que les avisaron por el altavoz el por que no se acercaran a esa aula, pero que le importa a él solo escucho lo que le convino y bueno como se supone debo acabar en un capitulo les voy a explicar brevemente como va a estar el asunto, Yatta como ya saben acostumbra interrumpir mucho ok. Por eso siempre sus capítulos duran mucho, así que, si le pone historia durara mucho entonces se tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión, este fic no tendrá historia, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ya me emocione y como me dieron especificaciones no voy a decir quien verdad Dharma, pero es como lo quieren y al publico lo que pida, les advierto esto tiene contenido puramente Hentai creo si no lemonish o no se como lo quieren clasificar y si quieren seguir leyendo "gracias" y si no entonces para que se molestaron en llegar hasta aquí ahora lo leen o lo leen mendigos, bueno no quise ofender, pero es cierto. 

---OoO---

Satoshi ya estaba dentro revisando suavemente la pared acariciándola, se sentía suave no era una pared común, se sentía bien en los dedos, encontró algo y definitivamente una de las cosas no era como las otras, ¡¡¡¡haaaaaa!!!!!... ¡¡¡plaza sésamo sal de mi cabeza!!!... ya este si, él sintió algo raro al pasar su mano por esa pared ¡SÍ! Esa pared la que se sentía suave al contacto, ahora que lo veía bien no era una pared del todo, al parecer una tela aterciopelada estaba colgada, la tela acabo y la pared se volvió áspera, no esperen, no es cierto siguió suave pero era diferente al terciopelo de la anterior tela, esta parecía, parecía como si fuera piel, un foquito se encendió y en efecto era piel alguien dejo su bolso pero, ¿quién encendió la diminuta luz? Que buena pregunta, que por supuesto tenía su respuesta, un chico sonreía raramente, le era familiar...

Shigeru =) ja te cache te voy a acusar

Satoshi =) si y entonces tu que haces aquí 

Shigeru =) yo, este, no me cambies la conversación, además te seguí, yo te vi te agarre con las manos en la masa

Satoshi =) ya pues, esa risa me dice que piensas ganar algo con esto

Shigeru =) así es, la verdad ya sabía que estabas aquí mi abuelo me lo dijo, solo espere el momento oportuno para hacer mi jugada

Satoshi =) y que quieres

Shigeru =) no te va a gustar pero...

Satoshi =) ni creas que seré tu esclavo, yo no caigo tan bajo

Shigeru =) no, no es eso, mm... aunque se parece

Satoshi =) ¿entonces?

Shigeru =) ji, ji, ji... solo una cosita muy sensillita

Satoshi =) ya dímelo

Shigeru lo vio con malicia, el sabía lo que quería y estaba dispuesto a pedirlo lo tenía a su merced jo, jo, jo...

Shigeru =) lo que quiero es tu gorra de la liga pokemón

Satoshi =) la gorra estas loco ya tengo muchisimos años con ella no pienso dártela

Shigeru =) pues me la das o te ira mal

Satoshi =) no prefieres otra cosa

Shigeru =) que más podría pedir de ti

Satoshi =) pues a mí 

Satoshi perderá cualquier cosa menos su amada gorra, había batallado mucho para obtenerla y pensaba ser enterrado con ella.

Shigeru =) que, ¿serás mi esclavo?

Satoshi =) no recuerda, lo que me propusiste la ultima vez que nos vimos, te puedo dar gusto, que dices

Shigeru =) no... la euforia del momento paso

Satoshi =) ¿vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad?, créeme, no volverás a escuchar esto en mis labios

Shigeru =) ya dije, la gorra... aunque, NO PUEDO, LA VERDAD NO PUEDO.

Por sorpresa Shigeru toma a Satoshi... 

Satoshi =) ¡¡¡¡¡¡dame mi gorra!!!!!!

Shigeru =) no quiero tu gorra, es lo primero que te quitare

Satoshi =) oh...

Bueno se entiende ya es todo valla si termine en un capitulo que bien.

Yatta =) oye y lo Hentai, lemonish o lo que sea ¿dónde quedo?

Kiosuke =) mm... sabía que algo se me olvidaba, ji, ji, ji, ya voy pues.

Yatta =) me encanta interrumpir jo, jo, jo.

Lo primero de lo que fue despojado fue de la gorra, pero eso no sería todo, claro que no, lo malo es que no había un lugar cómodo para, ustedes ya saben o ¿si?.

¡Claro! como pude olvidar el escritorio... 

Yatta =) por cierto esto ya tiene mucha historia y pues ya a lo que van.

Kiosuke =) a eso iba pero interrumpiste, hay Yatta ya no te juntes conmigo.

Los chicos se encontraban en pijamas, ya que esa era la usual ropa de dormir, así que lo de la desvestida no sería tan difícil.

Shigeru apago la poca luz que había y solo la luna era su lucero, aunque no se como si no había ventanas, ambos tenían unas risitas que no se apreciaban en esa oscuridad, Satoshi sintió la mano de Shigeru desabotonando su pijama lentamente, así que a cooperar, Satoshi se sumergió en el cuello de Shigeru inundándolo de besos humedeciendo todo a su paso, la pijama desabotonada no quedaba nada mas que alejarla, Satoshi tomo al chico del cuello de su pijama y lo llevo al escritorio lo subió a la mesa e introdujo su mano a la pijama de Shigeru tomando el miembro con las manos Shigeru se exalto un poco, solo un poco después ya no importo los labios de Satoshi estaban sobre los suyos y eso era todo lo que importaba, Satoshi comenzó a decir entre besos, te arrancaría la ropa pero ¿cómo lo explicarías? Satoshi saco su mano y desabotonar era su misión ahora, despojarlo de esa mugrosa y ya muy mencionada pijama, gracias a Dios el pantalón se detenía de un elástico y por lo tanto era mas fácil...

Unos segundos pasaron y ambos ya no traían nada excepto uno al otro en sus cuerpos, Satoshi se subió por completo en Shigeru, la mesa no estaba muy alta que digamos, así que fue sencillo tomo el rostro del pelirrojo lo observo por un momento, aunque yo no se que observo si no se veía nada se acerco lentamente para posarse en los labios a decir verdad ya no se quien fue el de la propuesta pero Satoshi era el de iniciativa, la mesa no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantarlos a los dos aun así los aguantaba, Satoshi se puso a la altura de Shigeru lesusurro as como Pikachu, **(¬.¬)** no pregunten, yo no se lo que pasa en la mente retorcida de un famoso entrenador pokemón y menos con un chico que se la pasa todo el día con un Pikachu y... (se los dejo de tarea) Shigeru no entendía nada y se quedo con cara de inocente, Satoshi le volvió a decir lo mismo solo que esta vez se lo decía anhelante como gritándole exitame, solo tienes que decir pika, pi y seré todo tuyo, la mesa aun los aguantaba, Shigeru accedió y comenzó a imitar a un Pikachu, Satoshi se puso muy feliz y se acerco a besarlo en el pecho, lo besaría en los labios pero dejaría de hablar y pues la mesa seguía aguantándolos, Satoshi seguía ansioso acariciándolo a mas no poder y pues que buena mesa, Satoshi se suponía que era la víctima y el estabasacando partido y como talvez sería la ultima oportunidad decidió que probaría todo lo que pudiera, un quejido por parte de Shigeru quien dejo de imitar al dicho pokemón por lo que Satoshi provocaba en él al hacer, eso, sí, eso tienen que creerme Satoshi tenia la boca muy ocupada probando el exótico sabor de Shigeru, le dio un mordisco ordenándole que no se callara, Shigeru se exalto con tal mordisco aunque fue placentero pero, la mesa pues termino por tumbarlos a los dos ocasionando tal estruendo que se escucho en todo el campamento, valla que esperaban de una mesa, mas resistencia, pues no, claro que a ellos no les importo pues estaban muy entrados se rieron un poco y Shigeru continuo pika, pi, Satoshi se lanzo a los labios sin importarle que dejara de imitar pues yasaben a quien.

****

Tan solo unos segundos habían pasado y unos ruidos se escucharon alguien supongo no se, no se iba a quedar con la duda de quien había hecho el escándalo, y si era un ladrón, mm... ¿qué robaría? No había algo de verdadero valor solo un montón de chicos, los pokemones habían sido mandados a otro lugar para quitar tentaciones a los alumnos, pero otro tipo de tentaciones al parecer no pudieron evitar.

****

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que alguien los descubriría se levantaron rápidamente y se pusieron las pijamas para esconderse, los sujetos llegaron y solo vieron el escritorio en el suelo una de las patas estaba muy oxidada había terminado por romperse el sujeto solo bostezo perezosamente y se retiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza y que nos deja esto, volver a empezar.

****

¡¡¡¡PUES NO!!!!

Aquí va a ver unos pequeños cambios, para empezar ya no son pijamas eso de despojarse de las pijamas es muy molesto y queremos acción que sean, mmm... camisones si eso es camisones son mas fáciles de quitar me agrada la idea es mas en cuanto el tipo se fue ellos ni tontos ni perezosos se quitaron los camisones ellos mismo y éntrale... 

****

Ya no había mesa pero si mucho piso en donde acurrucarse junto al otro estaba un poco sucio por la construcción pero, nada que un buen baño no pudiera quitar, aun sin embargo como explicarían tanto polvo y mas de ese tipo sabrían que ellos estuvieron en ese lugar, después de todo era el único en construcción así que, mm... no se, saben, que les valga, que polvo ni que nada, había mucho piso y ya.

****

Shigeru se había dado cuenta de que era Satoshi el que estaba haciendo todo y decidió tomar mas parte en el asunto. Claro que las agradables caricias del otro chico no lo dejaban pensar mucho y solo se dejaba llevar, Satoshi besaba el labio superior de Shigeru como si fuera una fruta dulce y jugosa por ejemplo, mango, el plátano ya lo probo y le dijo en cuanto se separo unos instantes para tomar aire...

Satoshi =) sabes, yo también sabia que estabas aquí

Shigeru =) a sí

Satoshi =) si, y ser tu esclavo estaba en mis planes

Shigeru =) ¿?

Satoshi =) eh esperado tanto por esto, te quiero para mi, te amo

Shigeru =) valla, esto salió mejor de lo que yo pense, yo también te quiero para mi.

****

Shigeru tomo de la cabeza a Satoshi obligándolo a besarlo estrechándolo, lo quería lo mas cerca posible de si, Satoshi paro el beso en los labios siguiendo en el cuello mientras que Shigeru recorría la anatomía de su amante, desde la espalda hasta...

Si hasta...

mmm... ese aroma me es familiar...

****

Shigeru =) ¿qué es ese olor?

Satoshi =) no lo se huele bien

"JA" conociendo esto de seguro es una taza de café, eso ya es muy predecible, mmm... aunque me sigue gustando. (je, je, je.)

Yatta =) pues no, no lo es, era una botellita de perfume

Satoshi =) huele como a café 

Shigeru =) si tienes razón, ¿por qué no lo había olido antes?

Satoshi =) estabamos muy ocupados

Shigeru =) oh, el tipo que vino lo dejo por error 

Satoshi =) si también

Yatta =) mmm... bueno no era una botellita de perfume, era capuchino, solo una taza, ya eso es todo, ¡¡¡no puedo vivir sin cafeína en mis fics¡¡¡

En fin mr, mr, ¿quien dijo eso? Ha si ¡Kiosuke! A lo que te truje chencho

Kiosuke =) no soy chencho =( 

Satoshi quiso ser el primero en probarlo y fue tras el liquido ardiente de sexi aroma que deseaba, (me emocione ji, ji,ji) bueno Shigeru también quería y no se quedaría atrás, haa... dos chicos en la madrugada desnudos peleando por una taza de capuchino, ¡HEY! PAR DE LINDOS (^0^) JE, JE, QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTA AMANECIENDO, Shigeru se dio cuenta que la luz del sol aparecería en cualquier momento y decidió acabar con la discusión de una buena vez, derramo todo el capuchino en el suelo y arrojo a Satoshi sobre el liquido derramado pegándosele toda la espuma que le quedaba, Shigeru se subió en él y comenzó a lamerlo.

Satoshi =) eso es trampa... pero me gusta

Shigeru =) pense que te agradaría, pero ya esta por amanecer y nos descubrirán

Satoshi =) escapemos

Shigeru =) ¡¡ QUE !!

Satoshi =) ji, ji, ji, vamonos de aquí

Shigeru =) esta bien si eso es lo quieres

Los dos chicos tomaron lo que pudieron y salieron apenitas del lugar y si, salieron por la puerta de la entrada y que, todos dormían que clase de chico escaparía si tenían a sus pokemones, bueno pues ya sabemos que clase de chicos unos muy calenturientos pero, LINDOSSS...(^0^) ejem, huyeron hasta donde... no es cierto volverían después solo llegaron a un bosque donde había un lago ya que estaban todos pegajosos por el capuchino y pues que buena razón para bañarse en un lindo lago donde sus únicos testigos serían los pokemones que pudieran estar en ese lugar (zoofilía...) (...) (nooo...) este, se metieron al lago y comenzaron a nadar Shigeru le llego por la espalda (ejem) juguetonamente diciéndole que él le tallaría la espalda, juguetearon otro rato lo que ellos no recordaban es que ese era el ultimo día en el lugar y que ya podían volver a sus casas por la mañana, lastima ellos se lo pierden, en el edificio todos estaban preocupados el profesor se llevo a los pokemones y regresaron a esperar noticias de los muchachos, mientras tanto los otros ni en tinta disfrutando de lo lindo de sus deseos carnales (que envidia) poco a poco Shigeru iba haciendo que Satoshi se hiciera para la orilla para poder atraparlo entre sus brazos y hacerle cosas ricas que se sienten sabroso, (je, je, no me hagan caso) Shigeru ya estaba sobre el chico de oscuros cabellos con su típica sonrisa maliciosa y...

****

Shigeru =) me la e pasado bien hoy

Satoshi =) y aún no termina

Shigeru =) claro que no, claro que...

****

En vez de hablar el pelirrojo penso que era mejor hacer otra cosa, mm... ???

Kiosuke =) y como ya tengo un buen si meterme, mmm... ... ... ¡HA! se me olvido, por que será que se nos tiene que pegar lo malo de las personas... Yatta!!!

Yatta =) ¡QUE!!?

Kiosuke =) no te hagas eres una olvidadiza mira lo que me pasó, mm... que estaba diciendo??

Yatta =) no lo se, quien eres tu?

Kiosuke =) ...

Yatta =) espera creo que ya me acorde ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ???

Kiosuke =) soy tu narrador, ¡eres el colmo!

Yatta =) ya lo sabía te estaba probando, además, que te pasa? ellos estaban acaramelados y tu te pones a interrumpir, ¡ha! pero todo es mi culpa no la tuya, claro culpen a la malvada de Yatta, por que no culpan al tarado de Kiosuke??

Kiosuke =) ¡¡OYE!! no soy tarado un poco baka, pero nomás

Yatta =) ...

Satoshi había recordado algo en pleno paseo por el paraíso, al zopenco se le viene a la mente preguntar por la fecha había estado haciendo cuentas mentales y no podía equivocarse, ¡estaba en sus días de ovulación! no esperen los hombres no tienen eso, no, él en lo que pensaba era en otra cosa, como se puede pensar en otra cosa teniendo semejante muñecote encima satisfaciendo uno de tu tantos deseos??? no lo puedo entender, pero pues él lo hizo, recordó que era el ultimo día en el que vería el fastidioso lugar sin pokemones y tenía que ir por sus "amigos" hayyyyy olvídate de eso fue lo único que pudo pensar Shigeru que ya estaba bien emocionado por no decirlo de otra forma.

Satoshi prácticamente aventó a Shigeru y se levanto velozmente estaba por correr cuando él pelirrojo lo tomo de la muñeca evitando de esta forma que el impaciente de Satoshi se retirara.

Shigeru =) a donde crees que vas?

Satoshi =) por mis pokemones, además ya han de estar preocupados por nosotros, talvez nos están buscando y si nos descubren?

Shigeru =) no nos descubrirán, prefiero pedir disculpas antes que perder esta oportunidad

****

Satoshi se empezó a molestar y quería irse, pero Shigeru lo sujeto fuerte demasiado tanto que Satoshi termino por quejarse

****

Satoshi =) ¡suéltame! me lastimas

Shigeru =) no lo are, entre mas rápido acabemos con esto mas pronto podrás irte

Satoshi =) podemos hacerlo en otro momento

Shigeru =) no quiero hacerlo en otro momento, tiene que ser ya

Satoshi =) si tanto lo quieres tendras que esperar un poco, te aseguro que no pasara de hoy

Shigeru =) pero...

****

Shigeru estaba cediendo ya le había soltado la mano sin darse cuenta, Satoshi también se había calmado y se quedo muy serio observo a ese lindo (^0^) pelirrojo, por el agua no se había dado cuenta pero se veía mejor sin ropa, aunque cierta ropa también le favorecía, pero en ese momento el se veía mejor así, claro que no le permitiría exhibirse de esa manera en público, por lo pronto penso en quedarse a terminar lo que había empezado, es malo dejar las cosas a media y pues no era justo dejar tan emocionado (por no decirlo de otra forma) al pobre chico.

Camino hacia ese lindo(^0^) chico de ardientes cabello y de hermosa figura que llego y se detuvo a un lado le dio por morder su "Kulac" que en no me acuerdo que idioma significa oreja, le susurro al oído mientras enredaba su pierna en el cuerpo del ahora mas apetitoso chico, "me gusta tu idea, así como tu" y sus lenguas ya estaban haciendo la batidora, mueve tu... mm... esa rola no me gusta, pero los dos estaban besándose y lentamente volvieron a entrar al lago y justamente en la misma posición, Shigeru sobre Satoshi empapándose no solo de besos y caricias so no que también de la humedad de... el agua claro esta si no, no sería un lago, aunque puede ser una lago desértico, pero cuando ponen eso en las caricaturas?? mm... bueno si lo ponen pero no en pokemón, no, no, no, como? Satoshi estaba impaciente no sabía si quería acabar o de plano quedarse así todo el día, un chico extraño se acerco se veía un poco cansado y confundido.

****

Extraño =) disculpen??

****

Shigeru y Satoshi solo pudieron pensar en dos entrenadores pokemón tan famosos imposible que no reconocieran por lo menos a uno, chin ya nos cacharon, fa su mecha (_) 

****

Él extraño estaba un poco desorientado y pregunto en donde se encontraba los otros dos se medio taparon el rostro y le dijeron mas o menos en donde estaban y le indicaron en donde estaba el poblado mas próximo, él tipo aún así no sabía en que lugar estaba y al parece ese lugar nunca lo había visto y mucho menos a esas criatura se resigno por un momento y estaba por irse cuando un grito salió de él "AKANE... DONDE ESTAS??" y después no se supo mas del muchacho y después de tantas interrupciones estos ya estaban hartos, que seguiría? algún pokemón (Zoofilía...) (no, no.) y los volvería a molestar o talvez llegara Jasón el de viernes trece ya ven que siempre llega en esos momentos aunque las parejas siempre son hombre y mujer y que diferencia habría de todas formas estaba el lago solo faltaban las cabañas, cosa que realmente no faltaba por que si estaban.

Shigeru se llevo a Satoshi a una de las cabañas y la cerro con llave, Satoshi estaba muy asustado pues el lugar era idéntico al de las películas y el las había visto todas, que tal si aparecía?? y si Shigeru salía con que era ficción ellos también lo eran todo dependía de la escritora.

****

Satoshi =) tengo miedo

Shigeru =) yo te lo quito, vente para acá

Satoshi =) pero no me aprietes mucho

Shigeru =) no te preocupes ese Jasón no aparecerá

Satoshi =) y como estas tan seguro??

Shigeru =) por que... eso es ficción

Satoshi =) ya se menciono que esa no era razón suficiente para calmarme

Shigeru =) esta bien te daré otra mejor, yo soy Jasón

Satoshi =) no juegues, él ya es un adulto mayor

Shigeru =) es que, no viste la ultima parte, él puede reencarnar en miembros de la familia y yo soy uno de ellos, por eso es que yo puedo ser Jasón

Satoshi =) siendo así eso me tranquiliza

Shigeru =) no tienes miedo de que te mate

Satoshi =) no lo harás hasta que terminemos después me aterrare

Shigeru =) siendo así pues...

Shigeru había llevado a Satoshi a la cama que estaba en la cabaña, sus ropas las dejaron en una silla que estaba en algún lugar a quien le importa, Shigeru lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia los deliciosos labios de Satoshi que lo esperaban ansioso, ya no podía esperar mas y Satoshi se acerco y tomo por detrás el cuello de Shigeru para obligarlo a avanzar mas rápido, la mano de Shigeru se deslizaba suavemente por la pierna del ansioso chico.

Satoshi =) sabes que haría mas emocionante esto

Shigeru =) que???

Satoshi =) que usaras la mascara de Jasón que esta en la mesita que esta aquí a un lado

Shigeru sin mas que decir solo estiro la mano y tomo la mascara se la puso y Satoshi giro para quedar sobre el enmascarado, ya que por la mascara él no podía usar sus labios Satoshi usaría los suyos besando todo cuanto podía, pero ya era demasiado pedir que los dejaran tranquilos, un sujeto ya mayor como de muchos años fuerte y con ropa azul y larga cabellera negra se paro en frente de ellos Satoshi volteo y enfureció, se bajo de la cama y lo hubiera invitado pero esta era una fiesta privada y él ya estaba mayorcito como para ellos, así que tomo una hacha que detenía la puerta y le dio varías veces al sujeto dejándolo tirado muerto en la entrada.

Satoshi =) ¡¡YA DÉJENOS EN PAZ!!

Tiro el hacha y solo dijo, "en que nos quedamos??", pobre Jasón el solo quería su mascara se había equivocado de campamento ya que ese era muy similar al suyo y termino muerto y no importándoles el cadáver que estaba tirado en la entrada Satoshi solo le puso un aromatizante por si se le ocurría oler feito y cerro la única ventana, si, la ventana por la que había entrado el ya muerto Jasón que estaba tirado en la entrada con un aromatizante por si olía feito.

El lugar estaba sin ventilación eso ya no importo solo querían estar solos y que nadie los molestara Shigeru dejo la mascara y la lanzo cayéndole a el muerto de Jasón con el aromatizante para que no oliera feito, por que esta claro que los muertos tienden a apestar.

Satoshi estaba sobre Shigeru el calor de sus cuerpos hacia que la temperatura del lugar aumentara cada vez mas y luego sin ventilación, pues mas, pero eso no les importo ya no ellos disfrutarían del momento sin importarles mas nada, el sudor aumentaba y goteaba de sus cuerpos pero, tampoco les importaba la cama se empapaba por el agua que traían del lago pero, si, si, no les importo, sus mejillas enrojecidas se escondían en sus cuellos mientras se acariciaban Satoshi se sentó y Shigeru también, aparto unos mechones oscuros del rostro del chico y lo beso de nuevo mientras se acomodaba, tomo la pierna derecha y lo aproximo un poco mas acomodándola a un costado de él mientras que la otra pierna la acomodo a su otro costado colocando sobre si a Satoshi, su boca seguía probando de Satoshi lentamente subiendo y bajando llegando de vez en cuando a los carnosos labios, su cuerpo era tan cálido.

Kiosuke =) y como soy tan considerado les prendí un abanico para que no les diera tanto calor, así ya no serían interrumpidos mas, !hay que bueno soy¡

Los brazos de Shigeru estaban acariciando la espalda del apetitoso chico y lindo (^0^) bajó hasta llegar a las caderas y toco un poco las piernas después volvió a las caderas lo sujeto fuertemente y lo elevo por un instante su boca tocaría de nuevo los labios de Satoshi pero no pudo, Satoshi solo gimió mientras Shigeru sonreía con lujuria al ver ese rostro enrojecido y anhelante, sus corazones latían con fuerza y la adrenalina aumentaba, se sentía un cierto temor o talvez era solo la emoción, Shigeru movió un poco mas las caderas de Satoshi aunque ya no fue necesario Satoshi ya había tomado el ritmo, mientras se introducía mas y mas en Shigeru no dejaría de probar esos labios, esos labios lindos (^0^) apasionadamente como si fuera un hambriento pordiosero, Shigeru lo obligo a acostarse quedando la mitad de su cuerpo al borde de la cama tocando con sus manos el piso, Shigeru se acerco a Satoshi besando su pecho mientras apretaba a Satoshi consigo, Satoshi se levanto de repente enredándose en el cuerpo de Shigeru para no dejarlo escapar cada vez quería mas y mas pero, no quería que terminara Shigeru ya se estaba resignando a terminar y decido hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por complacer a Satoshi y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras Satoshi gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tras el total acoplamiento de sus cuerpos.

Shigeru =) creo que deberíamos ir por nuestros pokemones

Satoshi =) quien los quiere si tu estas aquí.

Kiosuke =) que romántico... ¡NO! hasta aquí aunque no lo crean, si, uno solo, un solo capítulo, aún que tardo un poco Kenji se va a molestar por que ya es muy tarde, así que sin mas por que me urge irme, hay que les valla como a mi.

OOo-oOO

Esto es todo ya deja de leer, que crees que por que hay letras significa que hay mas, pues puede ser, pero este no es el caso así que cierra los ojos ¡YA! ... ... no los cerraste no te haga ¡úsalos! ... ... ... ... mm... ya se me olvido.

MOYOROSHI... JANE MATA 

CUESTIONES: Bueno supongo que se preguntaran quien diablos es Kiosuke y Kenji, originalmente el era mi narrador uno muy metiche por cierto (ver todo por culpa de un pato de pokemón) y pues le hice su fic el cual no esta publicado, donde Kenji es un amigo de Kiosuke y terminan como novios en fin es yaoi je, je... este fic lo hice por que Dharma Allori me lo pidió así que, esta dedicado a ella ^O^!!! Gracias por introducirme al mundo yaoi!!! 

****


End file.
